25 Days of Christmas
by Eliza Cove
Summary: Have fun these holidays with these the MC (you) and your boyfriend! (Meant for a girl audience) Spend some time with 25 different characters from different otome games and animes! WARNING: Not all games/animes and characters included will be in the crossover detail. (Can't go over 2 crossovers! - -) I might even add my own made-up stories in!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Snow was falling gently onto the ground. Kids were already playing outside. Laughing, cheering, dancing, having fun. But I have to study my butt off today. My grades were falling and that's all thanks to my lack of studying. My mom and dad said that I didn't have to work today, but I did need to stay home and study. So I'm all alone in the house reading my textbooks. I wonder how he's doing? Should I call him? No, I should just keep my focus on the books.

I wake up feeling drowsy

"Huh..? Ah! I fell asleep!" I quickly checked the time. I slept for about 2 hours. It's 10 o'clock already. Did Naoki eat? I got up from my chair and out my bedroom door. Walking toward Naoki's room, I noticed that the night sky wasn't a night sky anymore. The sky tinted with the daytime sky with its light blue in the distance. It's a bummer I can't get to spend Christmas Eve with him. Trying to get my head off of him, I continue to Naoki's room

"Naoki, I'm coming in." I open Naoki's door and find his girlfriend there with him, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here Tammy." I say embarrassed. I really have to break the habit of just going in someone's room without knocking. I lower my head and close the door. Great, even my younger brother's spending time with his girlfriend today. I sigh as I went back to my room. I sat down in my chair and checked my cell phone, "Huh? He called me?" I listened to the voice mail

"Hey Yuki. Can you come to the big Christmas tree? I have something to talk to you about." I checked the time he called. 9:35pm

"Ah! I should go, he's probably gone by now though… I have to go see if he's still there." I bite my lip, but I didn't want to be stuck here any longer. While I put on my coat, I wrote a note to Naoki saying that I left the house. I slipped on my boots and hurried out the house.

I slowed my pace as soon as I saw the big Christmas tree. But there was no one there but other couples. Did he leave already? Of course he did. I was almost an hour late. Ugh, why am I so stupid? Looking up at the Christmas tree, my mind went off to another world

"Yuki?" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around and there was…


	2. Chapter 1 Otoya Ittoki

Chapter 1 Otoya Ittoki

**We're starting with Uta No Prince Sama! If you don't know them and you love music, you have to watch it. If you don't love music, this will make you. Imagine that there was no Haruka in this. Just you. **** Enjoy!**

"Yuki?" I turn around and there I saw Ittoki-Kun

"Ittoki-Kun." I quickly run over to him and lower my head, "I'm so sorry! I fell asleep and-"

"No it's okay. I thought that you wouldn't come so I just came." He rubs the back of his head. Is he blushing? I try to take a peek at his face but he simply smiles, "Why don't we spend Christmas Eve together? Is there somewhere you wanna go?" I smile at his cheerfulness. He knew that I had to study the whole day today. Is he trying to make me feel better?

"W-Well… How about we just walk around town?"

"Sure." He smiles and we started walking side-by-side. Ittoki-Kun is an innocent, kind, warm-hearted person. I just wish I could tell him my feelings.

As we walked, we talked about school, music, and other things about each other

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I still might have to study. Hah… It's so boring!" I sigh

"Haha well, how about I help you study? I'm not very good but I can still help right?"

"Really?! You will really do that?" I turned to him and he smiled warmly above me. I'm so lucky to have Ittoki-Kun

"What are friends for?" Friends… My heart aches whenever he says that. I want to be more than just friends but I feel like its going to break the friendship we have now. And besides, he already has a person he likes.

We reach the park

"Do you want to sit down? You must be feeling tired." Ittoki-Kun and I sit down on a nearby bench. There was a moment of silence before Ittoki-Kun spoke

"Um, Yuki…" His voice was soft and as the snow drops down, his face was red. Like one of those black and white photographs that have only one red spot, "…Here." He gave me a small blue box with a white ribbon on it

"What's this?"

"Open it." I did as I was told and slid the ribbon off the beautiful box and opened the lid. Inside, there was a necklace with the letters Y and L on it

"Ittoki-Kun…" I laced the necklace chain around my fingertips and brought it up to my eye sight. It was gorgeous. Shiny and white and goes with the Christmas theme

"I wanted to tell you this for a long time but didn't have the courage to." Wait, is this...? "And I thought you had feelings for another guy so I kept my mouth shut." A… "But this year, I want to tell you…" He paused. He looked down and then opened his mouth, "I like you." Such a surprise made me become weak. The necklace drops to my lap. Then I felt something warm run down my face

"Huh?" Ittoki-Kun looks at me, "W-Why are you crying?!" He started to panic but I simply smile

"Because… You gave me the best gift in the world."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you realize? I liked you since I first saw you but I thought you had feelings for another person because of your conversation with Ichinose-San. We've been running around in circles this whole time." His facial expression relaxed as he figured out the truth. He gently pulled me close and held me tight

"Ittoki-Kun…"

"Stop being so formal. Call me by my first name."

"O-Otoya…Kun." He chuckles

"Better. For now." The warmth of his body makes me feel safe and happy. Now we know our feelings toward one another. He pulls away a little and we gaze into each other's eyes

"I know this is soon but, I love you Yuki."

"I love you too." On the stroke of 12, we shared our firs kiss on Christmas Day.


	3. Chapter 2 Tokiya Ichinose

**Okay so, I might not have good ideas for these chapters because I am NOT a guy. Maybe I am… No just kidding. Anyway, I also have school to go to so I might not be able to do it every single day but I'm going to try. If I couldn't, I'll make it up on the weekend. Just remind me!**

Chapter 2 Tokiya Ichinose

"Yuki!" I turn around to see Ichinose-San running up to me

"Ichinose-San!" I go up to him I lower my head, "I'm sorry I'm late!" Thinking how Ichinose-San would be, I felt scared

"You made me wait for half an hour!"

"I-I'm sorry!" My head was still down but after a while, I felt him putting his hand on my head. I look up to see him smiling

"It's alright." I was caught in his beautiful blue eyes. Then I felt something hard fall

"Huh?" Suddenly, it started hailing, "Kya! Why is it hailing today?! The news didn't say anything about hail!" Ichinose-San puts his coat over my head

"We should get shelter!" We started running to somewhere we can find shelter from the hail.

We ended up going to Ichinose-San's home. There was no other place we could go to and my house is all the way on the other side of town. Ichinose turns on the light in each room

"You should take a shower. You must be cold." He throws me a towel

"U-Um…" This is so awkward though! Showering while we're the only one's here! But it is really cold… "U-Um, you should take a shower first." I insisted

"You should. You've been shivering the whole time." Then to my luck, I sneezed

"A-choo!"

"See? Go take a shower. I insist." I stare at him. Ichinose seems like a mean person but he's actually a really sweet guy. I smile

"Alright." He replies with a little smile. He's worried about me so I should go in.

After taking a shower, I step out of the bathroom and find Ichinose staring at a picture frame

"Hey." I say softly, "You can take a shower now." He turns around and nods

"Okay." He steps into the bathroom. My eyes fall on the picture frame he was looking at. I sat on the bed and picked it up

"Huh?" It was a picture of me. Was this before I confessed to him? Why would he have this? He said that he didn't have any feelings for anyone before that concert he had. My mind plays the time he confessed to me just like a movie.

_"Yuki! Hold on!" Ichinose was chasing me after I saw him with all those girls. I guess I was jealous and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran. He probably saw me. I didn't dare turn around. I just kept on running, but he caught up to me and grabbed my wrist, "I told you to wait!" He turned me around and suddenly kissed me_

_ "Mmph!" I squeezed my eyes shut. My body didn't listen to me but I forced myself to push him away, "S-Stop! I thought you hated me…"_

_ "Why would I hate you..?"_

_ "Because I thought you thought of me like those other girls that chase you around. Annoying and weird." I looked away. He then pulls me into an embrace_

_ "Idiot. I don't think of you like that."_

_ "By why… why are you avoiding me then..?"_

_ "Because I thought you liked someone else. I didn't want to make it weird on you. But when you confessed to me, I was overjoyed but…"_

_ "..but?"_

_ "I thought you were playing around because I overheard your conversation with your friends."_

_ "That? You shouldn't listen to them. They were just playing around. You should trust me more."_

_ "I do. I do now." And that was the first time I saw Ichinose smile. He leaned in and his lips fall upon mine._

As I was smiling at the photo, Ichinose came into the room

"What are you looking at?" He comes closer and finds out what I was holding. He takes it out of my hands and hides it behind his back. He was blushing bright red, "W-Why are you looking at something like this?" I smile

"It's sweet Ichinose-San. I didn't know your feelings were for me before that concert."

"…"

"Hehe, your face is red." I tease him a little

"Heh, are you teasing me?" He puts the photo down and traps me on the edge of the bed

"W-What are you doing?"

"You saw me embarrassed and you're trying to tease me. You're getting a punishment just for that." He smiles mischievously. H-He's so mean! I wanted to move away but I was trapped in his gaze and in his big strong arms. He leans in and kisses me. The best Christmas present ever was just being with Tokiya.


	4. Chapter 3 Syo Kurusu

**Hey guys! Okay so, I admit, my stories are not that good so please don't yell! I try my best at this everyday and I'll do even harder if I try! And if you have any requests or any ideas for the characters, please leave a review. And if you want to find out who the characters I picked are, just message me and I'll MAYBE leak something!**

Chapter 3 Syo Kurusu

I was about to turn and head home. I don't think I can face Syo anyways. He probably hates me for what I did. I get too jealous too easily. I think back a few days ago before Christmas week started.

_ After seeing Syo's commercial with Asami Kiyoto, I managed to avoid him without even knowing it. I'm too jealous of Asami-San. There was even a rumor spreading saying that Asami-San and Syo-Kun looked good together. And the commercial made proof of it. I know that Syo-Kun is a big star now and that he has to do certain things to take care of himself and his friends and family. But I couldn't contain it. I ran out of the room eyes filled with tears as Syo and Asami kissed for the cameras._

_ A while later, I was still running. I was halfway home when all of a sudden, Syo's voice came from behind_

_ "Yuri! Wait up!" I flinched but didn't stop. I don't want him to see my face like this. I look like an idiot, "Yuri!" Just as I was about to turn the corner, Syo caught up to me and grabbed my arm to stop me, "Aren't you listening to me?!" Looking down, I felt my jealousy and anger flow upon me. Why does it have to be me..? It might be true anyway. That he likes her_

_ "…" He trapped me against the wall and I find Syo's lips on mine_

_ "!" N-No..! I instinctively pushed him away. As I did so, my chest pained. I clutched me chest and stared at him_

_ "Why are you doing this?!"_

_ "Yuri… What are you.."_

_ "Why does this have to happen..?" Tears came spilling out again_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "You seem to be really close to Asami."_

_ "So this is about Asami?"_

_ "…"_

_ "You know it's alright to be a little jealous." He says smiling_

_ "Y-You don't know anything Syo!" I pushed him away again and ran away. This time, he didn't follow me. And after that, I haven't seen or heard from Syo._

I sigh and turn back around. I gasp at the sight of Syo standing there staring at me with a serious expression

"Syo…" His name slipped out my mouth in a whisper

"…" He walks closer to me. Why is he here? I thought he was still mad at me. Then he embraced me right on the spot

"S-Syo?! W-What are you doing? W-We're in public…" I started getting embarrassed and felt my face get hot

"I don't care. I'm sorry Yuri."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't understand before but now I do. I found out what people were saying and I feel like a complete idiot." He tightens his grip on me. No…

"…No. There's no need for you to apologize. I was acting stupid. I shouldn't have acted like that and make you upset."

"No, you had the right to tell me what's bothering you." He pulls back a little and smiles, "So do you forgive me?" I then had an idea

"No."

"What?"

"You have to do something for me to forgive you."

"What is it?"

"… Give me a Christmas present."

"But I didn't buy you anything…"

"You don't need to buy me anything. You already have it." I stand on my toes and kissed him on the lips. He was taken aback and stood there frozen even after I let go

"J-Jeez… I must look pathetic right now." I giggle. He was red and was looking away. How cute! Then he caught me by surprise by kissing me back suddenly

"S-Syo!"

"Haha that's payback!" He laughs cheerfully. He embraces me tightly. His warmth and his love was what I missed. I'm so happy I could spend a little of Christmas Eve with him.


	5. Chapter 4 Masato Hijirikawa

**I don't know if this went well but I really hope you like it. And btw, forget the prologue for this one. This starts off after she entered her brother's room.**

I slid onto the floor as soon as I got into my room. Great, even my younger brother is spending his Christmas Eve with his girlfriend. I close my eyes and Masato's image popped into my head. Oh… That's right. His birthday is in 5 days. Although he doesn't have time to celebrate it on the actual day. He's been busy the whole month because of Christmas offers and family matters. But I'm pretty sure he doesn't have work on Christmas Eve. Maybe I'll surprise him! Just the thought of surprising him gave me the Christmas spirit. I'll bake a cake, make some food… What else? I thought of all the possibilities to make him smile this Christmas. He isn't the one who smiles very often.

I went to go buy some ingredients to make the cake and dinner. Although, I didn't have much money so I couldn't buy much stuff.

When I arrived at Masato's home, I made sure he wasn't home before. He was finishing up today's work so I better hurry. I took a spare key out of my bag and put it in the keyhole. I'm glad Masato gave me a spare key. I smiled as I turned the doorknob. I turned on all the lights and walked into the kitchen. Wow, he keeps everything so clean. Not a surprise though. I better clean up before serving the food. I thought to myself as I started to prepare the food.

After an hour, I checked the time

"Hm, Masato must be done by now. I'll go meet him halfway." I take off my apron and put on my coat and shoes and walked out the door leaving everything on the table.

I took the route Masato takes and of course, I bump into him

"Masato!" I say and then ran up to him

"Eh? Yuri?" I went to his side and linked arms with him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking home and then I bumped into you!" I smile brightly up at him

"I see." He doesn't seem happy. Did something happen? I was about to ask when all of a sudden, he pushes me away

"Wha-?"

"I'm sorry, but can you… not follow me around anymore?" After that, he left me standing there bewildered. What was that..? Why is he being like this? Does he hate me that much? Instead of making him angrier and asking him why, I walked home with my head down and my eyes filled to the brim with tears.

MASATO'S PERSPECTIVE

I walked away. I didn't want to do that to her but it was the only thing I can do to protect her. I remembered what my manager told me.

_"Masato, don't have any relationships with anyone. That will only hurt your fame and that person. You don't want that to happen right?"_

And just by that sentence, I understood what he meant. So I listened to him but didn't feel like I accomplished anything good. I hurt her more than I should have. Before I knew it, I reached home. I turned the key and entered the dark room. A delicious smell filled the air as I walked in

"What the..?" I see the table filled with all my favorite foods. Did she..? I thought about Yuri. And that was when I realized my mistake. I ran out the door to find Yuri and apologize.

I was near my house when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. Deciding to ignore them, I kept on walking

"Yuri!" Masato's voice. No, it's just my imagination right? I think but his voice echoed once again, "Yuri!" This time I turned around and once I did, Masato embraced me tightly

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Yuri."

"What are you talking about? I thought you were-"

"I was wrong. I only did that to protect you but it only hurt you more." His voice became sincere and sweet. Something that only happens once in a lifetime

"What do you mean..?"

"I didn't want my fame to hurt you. So I decided to try and make you not like me anymore."

"Masato…" I hugged him back. He was worried about me. He really is sweet in the inside, "Thank you. I'm not upset anymore." He pulled back a little and smiled

"Now how about we eat all the food you cooked for me?"

"Yeah…" I smile and we left for his house.

After dinner, I took the cake out of the oven and decorated it. Candles were lit and the lights were off. I bring it into the living room while singing happy birthday

"Make a wish!" I say as I sit down next to him

"I don't need one. I already have everything I wanted." Masato kisses my cheek. Hehe, a real sweetie on the inside.


	6. Chapter 5 Ren Jinguji

**Getting close to ending the Uta no prince sama series! Remember, if you have a request for any otome game from voltage inc, I'll be happy to post it in the story. The first 18 reviews might get their name in the stories along with their requests. 1 per person please! This also might be a day late. Sorry! And I'm also sorry if these stories aren't very good. I haven't been having a good week.**

Chapter 5 Ren Jinguji

"Hey there little lamb." Ren came out of nowhere and whispered in my ear. I jump back with a tiny yelp. He chuckles, "Haha, your reactions are so cute." He smirks

"D-Don't scare me like that!" I say. He puts around my shoulders and smiles mischievously, "Don't you have work today?"

"Nope, I finished early so that I can spend time with you today." He then held my chin and made me face him, "I wonder what we should do now?" Ugh! Again with his smile! I looked away embarrassed, "What? Are you getting embarrassed?" My face grows hot but Ren just kept on smiling as he walked.

Ren and I arrived at a restaurant nearby the big Christmas tree

"A restaurant?" I look up at Ren. He smiled casually

"Yeah, I heard your stomach growl as we were walking here and this was on the way home so why not?" He led me inside almost forcing me. It was true that I was hungry but I didn't think that it was going to be growling that loud! When we sit down at the table, I open the menu. I'm pretty sure Ren's going to insist on paying so I should pick the cheapest thing. How about this one..? I was searching through the menu when the waiter came and took our order

"It's been a while since I saw you Ren. How's work going?" I ask

"It's been going well actually. But it's so boring there when my girlfriend isn't there with me." He gazes into my eyes

"U-Um…" Th-That's no fair Ren! No one can resist those eyes of yours… And sweet-talking like that? I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I let out a small giggle

"What?"

"O-Oh nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am for such a sweet guy like you."

"Me? Sweet? Please." He scoffs, "I'll show you just how mean I can be." He winks. U-Uh-oh… I think I made a bad decision.

The food and wine came. Ren and I have a cheerful conversation as we ate. I can only imagine what's going to happen tonight.

When we got back to Rens' house, I helped him to the couch. Haha… I think we had a bit too much to drink tonight. I think as I sat down next to Ren. Then I felt something caressing my hair. Ren was staring at me while playing with my hair. His body supported by his arm on the armrest

"…" We gaze into each others eyes when Ren suggested something

"I'm cold. Let's go!" He then got up from the couch and pulled me along to the hallway

"R-Ren?!" I had a feeling it was going to be about the thing he said in the restaurant.

My hunch was right and I ended up in the bathtub with Ren. H-He really is super drunk..! I felt his breathing down my neck

"Your skin is so pretty Yuri." He kisses near my shoulder

"Ah!" I couldn't help it! His lips were cooler than the bath water so of course something'll come out! My face was getting hotter and hotter, "Haha, are you getting shy?" He puts his chin on my shoulder and stares at me

"B-Because you're doing that all of a sudden!"

"What do you mean all of a sudden? I told you in the restaurant didn't I?" He kisses the nape of my neck. Sh-Sheesh! Ren! You are mean! I try to hold back the moans but they came out one by one. I should never doubt Ren. He's a big bully and a meanie on the outside but he's really a softie and sweet on the inside. But I shouldn't say that to him.


	7. Chapter 6 Natsuki Shinomiya

**Again, I'm sorry if these stories are not turning as you hoped. D: But I am trying my best going through school, homework, computer stuff, projects, and of course, fanfics! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 Natsuki Shinomiya

"Yuri-Chan~!" Natsuki-San's voice sang from behind. As soon as I turned around, Natsuki-San was already hugging me

"N-Natsuki-San!"

"Y-u-r-i-C-h-a-n~! Merry Christmas!" He smiled happily

"Merry Christmas to you too." I started feeling embarrassed but of course happy at the same time. We then heard a group singing nearby

"Ooh! Let's go sing Yuri-Chan!"

"W-What?!" I was being half-dragged by Natsuki-San as we went toward the singing, "Huh..?" When we got there, we find out the group singing was our friends from Starish

"Guys!" We ran right up to them

"Eh? Natsuki and Yuri?"

"What're you guys doing here?"

"We should be asking you the same thing!" I said as I stare at them. Hehe, they actually look pretty cute in Santa hats

"I wanted to go caroling so I asked these guys to come with me!" Ittoki-San explained. He seemed to be having the Christmas spirit. Just looking at him like that makes me feel happy and cheerful

"We'll join you!" Natsuki pulled me onto the stage

"W-Wait! But I never tried to sing!"

"Don't worry! Just have fun! If people see that you're having fun, they'll have the Christmas spirit!" Natsuki smiled brightly. I smile back and nod. I'll try my best! We started singing Christmas songs.

After hours of singing, we headed home altogether

"That was fun!"

"Yeah, it was too bad."

"We should do this next year too! Seeing those people's faces made my day." We talked about the caroling and how well it went

"You have a great voice Yuri-San!"

"Not too shabby."

"Wh-What? No, I'm not good at all compared to you guys. Overwhelmed by shyness, I look the other way."

"Don't be modest!"

"You did well today. You and Natsuki go home and rest. We're going to split ways soon anyway."

"Huh? Are you sure?"

"Just go!" It almost felt like they kicked us out of the group. Maybe they were just being kind today. I walked home with Natsuki.

When we got home, I made some hot chocolate

"Here you go." I had a cup to Natsuki

"Thank you!" He takes a sip, "Oh, my glasses are fogging up." As soon as I heard that, I got bad vibes

"No! Don't take off your-" I didn't finish my sentence when I see him taking his glasses off. He turns and glares at me, "S-Satsuki!" I started feeling afraid. He threw his glasses on the table which slides off and falls on the floor

"What are you doing here in my house?!" I stood up and so did he

"Um, I was just, um." He smirks

"Hm, are you here to try and seduce me?"

"What?! No!" I kept my eyes on his glasses. I turn to try and grab them but I slipped o a pillow that was on the floor and fall onto the ground. I was just an inch away from his glasses when Satsuki pinned my arms down

"!"

"Don't think you're going to get those glasses so easily. You're not getting away from me this time." His evil grin makes me struggle under his grasp

"N-Natsuki! Snap out of it!"

"Hah, you think that'll do anything?" He lowers his body toward mine. We were nose-length apart when I just remembered something. That's right! Natsuki's ticklish by his wrists! This is Satsuki but it's the same body! I hoped for the best and tickled his wrists. Luckily, it was the same and he started to wobble. He let go of my arms and I quickly grab his glasses and placed them on him. Natsuki went back to his usual, safe self

"Hm? What happened? Why are we on the floor?" He seemed to be lost in thought. I sigh and smile happily

"I dropped something on the floor and you were helping me trying to find it." I kiss his cheek and his mood brightens up even more. I have to be real careful around Natsuki. You'll never know when Satsuki will take charge.


	8. Chapter 7 Prince Joshua

**So sorry guys! No excuse this time! I totally forgot bout chapter 7 of 25 days of Christmas! / Make sure to leave reviews about my stories and some requests and the first few to review and be chosen will be entered in here and I'll most likely put your name on the stories! Enjoy! (This is a request from Hiddlestan ^_^)**

Chapter 7 Prince Joshua

"Yuri!" I turn around at the sound of Jan's voice

"Jan? What are you doing here?" He smiles as he held the car door open. What's going on?

"Hi there Yuri! Prince Joshua and the royal family are holding a Christmas ball at the palace. Prince Joshua had instructed me to come pick you up."

"Eh? Right now?"

"If you please." He bows slightly

"U-Um, alright." I slide in the car seat and Jan closes the door behind me. He opens the passenger seat and got in himself. Prince Joshua invited me to his Christmas ball? That's a first. Usually I would bring up one of his parties and he'll say something like, 'You can come if you please' or something like that. But I guess he's softer when it comes to Christmas. And it's our first Christmas together. I smile at the thought.

When we get to the palace, the maids led me to my usual room. This place looks like it hasn't been touched since I've been here. I enter the room and my eyes fall upon a dress laid on the bed

"Lady Yuri." A soft voice came from behind

"Oh! It's been a while Aki!" Aki was one of the maids that took care of me when I was still staying at the palace. Her and I got to know each other well and we became best friends

"Yes it has! Now, let's get you ready for the ball." I smile at her soft voice and thank her. She then helped me into the beautiful dress.

I entered the ballroom and found tons of people here

"Wow… There are so many people here." I look around the room. How am I supposed to find Prince Joshua in this crowd? I started looking around

"You look like a scavenger when you move around like that." A familiar, cold, voice came from behind

"Prince Joshua?" Sure enough, the voice belonged to Joshua

"What are you doing, sneaking around like that?"

"What? Oh! Um, I wasn't really sneaking around. I was trying to look for you but there are so many people here."

"Of course there are lots of people. The whole kingdom is invited."

"What?! Really?! This room can hold a lot of people." I start to marvel at the population of this palace. Then I hear Joshua sigh

"Every simple thing amuses you." But when I looked back, I saw him chuckling softly

"Hey! There're the lovebirds!" Prince Roberto jumped right next to Prince Joshua

"Good evening Prince Roberto!" I quickly smile and bow

"Hey, there's no need to do that. We're all friends here!" His cheery voice goes well with the whole Christmas theme. It kinda makes me excited too

"You look stunning today Yuri." Wilfred comes from behind

"Prince Wilfred! Y-You really think so?"

"Fine feathers make a fine bird." Prince Keith scoffs. S-Sometimes Prince Keith is just too cold

"Please Keith, try to be a little nicer this year." Prince Glenn says to Keith. He simply frowns. It was nice chatting with the Princes again. It's been awhile since I've seen any of them actually.

A song begins and the Princes disperse to their partners and continued onto the dance floor. I noticed Prince Joshua's hand extended out to me

"Would you like to dance?" He says politely

"Yes." I've gotten used to these things after a while here at the palace. I've even gotten better at dancing than the first time I danced with him. We got into position and started dancing. Then I heard voices around us

"Is that Prince Joshua's fiancé? She's beautiful."

"She's a splendid dancer."

"They look so cute together!" Hearing their words made me feel happy and embarrassed.

It was midnight and the party was over. We all wished each other a merry Christmas and the princes left for their kingdoms

"Well, I guess I should be going too." I say and started to walk away but Prince Joshua grabbed my hand

"No, you can't..! Uh I mean, you don't have to. You can stay at the palace for today. It's already late." I turned to see Prince Joshua's cheeks turning pink. I giggle inside and nod

"Alright. I'll stay for the night." He seemed to have smiled. Then we head inside.

After changing into a night gown, I visit Prince Joshua's room. I knocked on the door

"Yes?"

"It's me. May I come in?" Soon enough, the door opened and Prince Joshua invited me inside

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

"No, I just wanted to visit you is all. It has been a while since we've seen each other."

"It's been too long." He mumbled

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing."

"Have you been busy lately?"

"Yes, I've been so busy that I couldn't think anymore."

"Hehe, that's just like you." I giggle

"The only things I could think about was my duties and how much I missed you."

"Prince Joshua…" We gaze into each other's eyes until Prince Joshua hugged me tightly. It's been so long. It's been so long since I've felt his touch. He's so warm

"Yuri."

"Hm?" I look up and see Prince Joshua smiling. Huh? Then I see him holding mistletoe above us

"Prince Joshua…"

"…" He simply smiled and lowered his head and his lips fell upon mine. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world because of Prince Joshua. I want to stay with him forever.


	9. Chapter 8 Hiro Sarashima

**PLEASE READ: Hey guys! I know I keep saying this but I'm sooooo sorry for the wait! Whoever's still there reading my horrible, horrible fanfic! I really appreciate that you're all still here. Anyway, for this chapter, forget about the prologue again and just think of yourself at home still studying. But then you open your laptop to find something very interesting. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8 Hiro Sarashina

I checked my laptop and found an email from this place called, "Get Lucky". Apparently, they're having a masquerade party there and they're inviting random people. And I got invited..?! That's incredible! I read down the invitation. It read that the party is tonight around 11 to 12:30. I checked the time and I gasped at the sight

"Geez! It's already 11:30! I should really get going!" I ran around and got the best dress I owned. I changed my hairstyle into something more elegant and then picked out shoes. I was lucky I got a mask last week. You'll never know when something like this will come in handy! I pulled the mask strap over my head and put on my jacket. I wrote a note to my little brother saying that I'll be out tonight. Then I stepped out the front door and into a wonderful winter wonderland.

When I got in, a man took my jacket and put it into the guest coat closet. I gaze at the large ballroom. I almost forgot. The man who's holding this party's really rich. Ah, I forgot his name.

There was a lot of people here. I wonder if there are any I recognize here. I search around casually when I accidentally slip on something

"Ah!" Before I fell, someone caught me

"Are you alright?!" When I opened my eyes, I find a familiar man above me. H-Hiro?! Definitely, it was Hiro. No one has the same exact eyes, hair, and voice as him. I gaze into his eyes

"Y-Yes. I'm alright." He help me on my feet

"We wouldn't want you to get injured at a party like this miss." He smiled sweetly at me. 'Miss'? Does he not know it's me? Hm, this might be interesting if I keep my mouth shut. I smile back at him and decided to see how this night would end

"What is your name?" Hiro asks

"My name?" I thought about what I should say, "My name is Yoshita Asami."

"Asami-Chan? How cute!" W-Wow, he makes it sound like the character I made up and Hiro known each other since forever. He's really friendly

"What's your name?"

"Mine? Hiroshi Hatake." He beamed. Wow, he made that up pretty fast. Well, of course he's going to be quick about it. He is a Black Fox after all

"I see that you've been invited to the party, how was it like when you saw the invitation?" Hiro asked me

"My reaction? Well, you would say that I was very surprised. Me? Attending something like this?" I laughed

"Why not? You seem to fit the image of royalty." I turned to him and saw him smiling kindly down at me. He's being so nice. I wonder if it's because he knows it's me or he's just always like this

"Th-Thank you." I say shyly

"Do you know anything about the resident that invited us here today?"

"Hm? Not at all. Why?"

"I'm just curious." He turns back at the crowd. What is this? Why is Hiro asking about the resident. Is it because they're on a mission? But wouldn't they have told me? I started feeling the urge to ask him but then he extended his hand out

"A song is starting. Would you like to dance?" Damn you Hiro. Why must you erase everything with just one glance at your perfect face? I nod and placed my hand on top of his. He led me to the dance floor with all the other dancers. Ah… I really hope that my dancing won't be that bad. I look down and we started dancing. I hear Hiro chuckling above me

"Huh? What's wrong?" I look up and find that our faces were nose-length apart

"No, nothing. You just remind me of someone I know very well." His smile was genuine this time. I couldn't hold it in

"Your girlfriend perhaps?"

"What?"

"It's just a hunch. Judging by your reaction, I was right."

"Haha, you got me. Yes, you remind me of my girlfriend."

"What's her name? I might've seen her before."

"Her name is Yuri. She's a warm-hearted, kind, cheerful, shy, and cute girl. I love her so much." Hearing Hiro say those words made me feel flushed. N-No way! It's like he's bragging about me!

"S-She sounds very nice. I don't think I've met a Yuri before. I hope I get to see her." Hiro chuckles

"You will, soon enough." He whispered

"Hm? Did you say something?"

"Nothing. I didn't speak a word." He just kept on smiling. That was weird. I thought he said something. Just as I was thinking that, the lights went out and I didn't feel Hiro's touch

"What?!" Was it the Black Foxes? I start to search around but then someone grabbed my hand and put a cloth over my mouth

"Shh!" That was the last thing I remembered before passing out.

****"Mnn…" His lips sealed mine as the moon shone above us. The moonlight kiss is what it's like. Wonderful, sweet, passionate, and ongoing. I still do not know up to this day whom it was. But I hoped to find out one day. I feel like Cinderella. Except, my dream won't end as fast the first time.


	10. Chapter 9 Riki Yanase

**Here's a holiday treat, umm… More like a sorry gift. This chapter's a little bit longer. Have fun!**

Chapter 9 Riki Yanase

"Yuri!" I hear Riki's voice from nearby

"Riki?" A car pulls up next to me and I see Riki as the window rolls down

"Hey, get in." I nod and then slid into the passenger seat

"Hey!" Once I closed the door, Riki pulled me backwards and kissed me, "Mm…" He grins as he pulled away from me

"Th-That was sudden."

"I haven't done that for a while! Feels good." He looks at me, "Oh? Do you want to do it again?"

"N-Not right here! People can see inside the car!" He laughs

"Don't be embarrassed." He strokes my head. Riki… It's been almost a month since I've seen him. Our jobs have been in sync with each other so we couldn't see each other much. I'm so happy that I can be with him today! I smile happily as Riki drives.

We arrive at Riki's house

"Your house?"

"Yeah, I want to make a quick appearance. Is that okay?"

"Of course! I was hoping I could see Ibuki anyway." I smile in agreement and we went inside. We hear running from down the stairs

"Riki! Yuri-San!" Ibuki smiled cheerfully when she saw us

"Hi Ibuki!" I say

"Are you sure you should be running around like that? We don't want you to get hurt."

"Stop worrying Riki! I'm fine!" Her smile was brighter and warmer today. She also looks better than usual

"How are you feeling Ibuki? You seem better."

"Yes! I feel much better! Thank you!"

"Ibuki, where's dad?" Riki was looking around the room

"He's in his office."

"Okay thanks." Riki left Ibuki with me as he went to his father's office with a serious face on. I wonder what he needs to talk about with his father. Oh well, I shouldn't be barging into other people's business

"Yuri-San! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Yes, I was busy with work so I couldn't come and visit. Sorry."

"It's fine! We all have our own things to take care of." She then went into the kitchen. I followed her and found out that she was baking

"You're baking?"

"Yes, I wanted to try baking ever since I was little. Now that I'm better, I can!" She took the cake out of the oven and placed it on the table

"Wow! It smells so good! Is there anything I could help you out with?" I offered her a hand. She nodded and handed me a spatula

"You can help me decorate the cake! I'm not very good at decorating and you love art so it'll turn out to be perfect!"

"P-perfect? I don't know about that but I'll try my best!" I took the spatula and dipped it into the white creamy frosting. I start frosting the cake, " what are you going to put on top?" I ask

"Mm… I want to decorate it like a christmas theme." She said innocently. A christmas theme. A christmas tree, candy cane, presents, I think I can manage that. I started making the pictures on top of the cake.

After a while, I finally finished the decorations and Ibuki was jumping for joy

"Yay! You did it Yuri-San! It looks wonderful."

"Really? Thank you!" I smile along with her when all of a sudden, we hear a bang from the hallway. Riki came stomping into the kitchen, grabbed my hand, and then started to walk out

"R-Riki?! What's wrong? Where are we going?" He didn't answer, instead he left without a word but with a serious look on his face. What happened? Why is Riki so angry?

We drove without saying a word. No matter what I say, he just doesn't answer. We arrive in front of my house. I gathered up my courage and asked him

"Riki, what's wrong? Did something happen to your dad and you?"

"..." Silence, again. I placed my hand on his shoulder

"Please Riki, I want to help you and I can't do that if you don't tell me." I was really worried about him. He's never like this, he's always been the happy, cheerful, take-charge person everyday ever since I've met him. I had no other option, if he doesn't react to this, I don't think I can do anything to help him. I leaned in and kissed him. When I opened my eyes and looked into his eyes, I gave up. No reaction. I sigh and then open the car door. I was about to slide out of the car when Riki pulled me back and held me in an embrace

"Riki..?"

"...I'm sorry. Can I stay like this for a second?" I slowly nod. He seems really broken up. I put my arms around his back and we stay like that until he finally lets go

"Sorry, that was pathetic of me."

"No, I don't think so. Riki, please. Tell me what happened back there." There was a pause before he spoke

"I just had a fight with my dad. He told me that he's leaving for America again for work. Then I started to argue about how Ibuki still can't take care of herself alone."

"Ibuki is old enough to take care of herself though. But I still agree with you. He shouldn't leave Ibuki after she got her surgery." I started to think about how happy Ibuki was when I saw her. If she finds out that her father will be leaving again, her cheerful smile might not come back for a while

"I don't understand! Why must he be like this? He's leaving his own kid for his stupid work." Suddenly, I started to feel like he wasn't talking about Ibuki anymore

"Riki… Were you left alone at home by your father?" He didn't speak he just looked down. No way… He had a real tough childhood. Riki… We started talking about his childhood

"Thanks Yuri. I feel much better now that I let it all out."

"No problem. Just make sure to tell me what's bothering you."

"Heh, sometimes I feel like you're too good for me."

"That's not true. I mean, I feel the exact same way towards you. You're smart, fun, a leader, energetic and handsome. I wonder why you would pick a simple, shy, awkward girl like me." I felt Riki stroking my head

"Stop saying such sweet things." He smirks and pulls me toward him and he kisses me

"Mm…" I'm so glad Riki agreed to be open to me.

We drove back to Riki's house and as we entered, we see his father talking to Ibuki. They notice us and his father stands up and walks past Riki

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Sorry about everything." Whatever Riki's father whispered to him, he sure hit a nerve. Riki quietly smiles. Looks like they've made up. Riki walks over to Ibuki who was in the kitchen

"Wow, that looks awesome!"

"Hi Riki! Yuri-San helped me with the decorating!"

"Really now?" Riki smiles. Ah! It's so embarrassing how he reacted! I started feeling flushed but Riki simply smiles and looks at me, "Not too bad!"

"Th-Thank you." We spent the rest of christmas eve together. When the clock stoke twelve, the presents under the tree were already half gone. After all that, Ibuki was asleep in her room

"Hehe."

"Hm? What?"

"Nothing, it just feels like we're married or something and we're taking care of our child." I smile as Riki wraps an arm around my waist

"Yeah, kind of feels that way. And since we're married, we get to spend some time to ourselves." He suddenly scoops me up in his arms

"Kyah! R-Riki!" He smiles mischieviously and then lands his lips on mine

"As a husband, I'll make you the happiest woman alive."

"I-I was just joking about that!" He laughs as he carried me into his room. Although we aren't married yet, I hope we will because he already did make me the happiest woman alive.


	11. Chapter 10 Takuto Hirukawa

**Running out of ideas! Please people! Ideas ideas ideas! Thanks for supporting me and reading my fanfic for this. I'll go back onto Pirate Princess and Love, battle, and friendship soon and I will be going on Fictionpress so check my stories out there! Thanks! Again, forget about the previous prologue just think of yourself studying in a dark room.**

Chapter 10 Takuto Hirukawa

"... Argh! This is so boring!" I stretch my arms out behind me and closed my eyes

"... Oh wait! I'll go to LRN! To help my studying, I need a full stomach! And we don't have anything at home and I don't want to be disturbing my brother." I smile at my simple plan. After a few minutes, I get up and grabbed my coat and left the house.

The bell rings as I walk into LRN

"Hey! Look who's here!"

"Yuri-Chan~!" The guys greeted me the same as always. Takuto, as usual, sat on the chair grumply

"What'll I get you?" Boss goes behind the counter

"Can I just have some tea?"

"Sure thing!"

"So you're open on Christmas Eve too?"

"No, we're just having a little christmas party just for us."

"Really?"

"We were about to call you but then you showed up just as we picked up the phone."

"We didn't see you in sooooo long Yuri-Chan~!" Hiro hugs me from behind. Ch-Chan?! Since when has he been calling me that?

"H-Hiro!"

"Aw, Yuri's getting shy." He laughs

"Will you be quiet!" Takuto angrily. I see him typing away on his computer

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business."

"You're no fun today." I pout a little

"Loosen up a little Takun!" Boss comes in wearing a Santa suit on and Kenshi following behind him ringing bells. Oh my god! They're really going all out this year!

"Hey! I want to join in too!" Hiro started to dance with a happy smile on. Haha, this reminds me of my childhood. When I used to spend christmas with my friends. They were always so cheerful and fun to be around. Riki was on the sidelines laughing and cheering as the three of them sang and dance. Soon enough, I joined them without even knowing. I noticed Takuto still typing away and I skip over to him

"Takuto! Come on! Take a break and come have some fun!" I tugged on his sleeve

"Ugh, you're so noisy!"

"Come on! I'll leave you alone afterwards if you join us just this time!" I gave him puppy-dog eyes and noticed that he had some drinks. I supposedly had drinks myself because I did actually did things I've been shy to do before. But I knew what I was doing. I kissed him on the cheek and used puppy-dog eyes again

"Please?" He sighs and finally smiles

"Fine."

"Yay!" I tug him toward the guys as they fooled around. I'm happy that he can be happy on Christmas instead of staying glued to his computer the whole time.

We spent the whole time celebrating like idiots and the guys just crashed all around the bar. Wow… They can really drink hard. I should know this by now anyway

"Mm…" I hear Takuto groan next to me

"Hm? Are you awake Takuto?" I peered at his flushed face. His eyes were now open and gentle as he smiled at me. I blush bright red

"Yuri…" Even his voice was sweet and gentle. This is the side of Takuto I don't really see. The key is to get him really happy or make him really drunk. He stares at me as he strokes my hair

"Takuto…" I then felt something cold tickle my neck, "Huh?" I look down at my chest and find a silver necklace dangling from my neck, "Takuto… This is beautiful." I touch the gem that was at the end then Takuto leaned in and kissed where the necklace touched

"Merry Christmas." After one last smile, he falls back into a wonderful sleep. Takuto… Thank you. For everything.


	12. Chapter 11

**Starting my own stories now! May not do anything with Christmas but you will have a sweet time! Have fun! Btw, I'm making a new prologue for some of them ^_^ This is for all the vampire fans out there!**

Chapter 11

I walked around the dark halls. The only light there was were the dim candle lights and the lightning from outside. This is so creepy. I don't want to be here but I don't have a choice. My father… my father abandoned me here without even telling me the truth. The house was so quiet that you can hear a pin drop. I stopped for a second thinking that all was clear. I leaned back on the wall nearby and started to clear my head when I see arms stretching out in front of me. Before I could yell or even move, the arms wrapped around my chest and the other holding my chin up practically choking me

"Do you think you could get away from me?"

"!" I couldn't breathe. He's choking me! I squirmed and tried to move out of his grasp but he held me close to himself. I felt his warm tongue slide down my neck

"Ah!"

"You're so innocent. But that won't change my mind." I felt his fangs touch my skin. Then piercing into my neck. I-It hurts..! It was too painful to move or speak

"..." My heartbeat quickened at the sound of him sucking my blood. I lose my balance and fall forward

"S-Stop…" I squeezed my eyes shut to conceal the pain, but he just ignored my pleads and continued. I pushed him away and the pain throbs through my neck. I cover my skin that he bit

"No need for only your neck. May I remind you that blood runs through your whole body?" He smirks mischievously and grabs the collar of my uniform. No! He rips it, showing my exposed pale skin

"Stop it…"

"Keep it up. Scream, kick, cry, it doesn't matter to me." He licks my chest and stuck his fangs into it

"!" I love him but he's too aggressive when it comes to my blood! H-Haruki! He supported my back by placing his hand by my waist

"More… I need more of your blood. More of you." He retrieved his fangs and moved up to my face

"Haruki…" He placed his lips on mine, "Mm…"

"I want you to stay with me. Not just because of your blood but because I love you." He gazed into my eyes. Usually, people say that so they can get something from you but… Haruki doesn't look it. He looks serious. I nod and he smiles a little

"You won't regret it." He sinks onto my chest once again and bit my pale skin but this time, it wasn't as hurtful. More… gentle.


	13. Chapter 12 A Rainy Day

**Hey guys! I'm starting to put on short stories of mine onto 25 Days of Christmas. Again, they may not have anything to do with christmas but I guarantee you'll have a sweet time! These stories will show up in some of my fanfic stories or my fictionpress stories. Thanks!**

Chapter 13 A rainy Day

As the rain pours down, we are stuck in a small shed with only a fireplace and a single blanket to keep warm,

"I'll start a fire. Take off your clothes in the mean time." Mike says as he moves towards the empty fireplace,

"Mmhm." (Wait what?! Take off my clothes?! He's not serious right?!) I started to panic when I felt something on my head,

"Huh?" I look up to see Mike smiling down at me,

" You don't want to catch a cold do you? Don't worry no funny business." His smile was convincing. I decided to believe him and when he turned around and ruffled around to take off his damp clothes, I did the same. More quickly.

Time past and the rain showed no sign of stopping. We were sitting back to back in front of the now-lit fireplace. Silence filled the room. Then I remember something,

"Hey Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you.. Did you send those flowers?"

"Yeah." His voice seemed to jump a little,

"Thank you. They were beautiful." A smile creeped up my face as I thought of the kind Mike I know,

"Did you like them?" He asks,

"Yes, very much. Actually, you were the only one who got me anything for when I was sick."

"...? What about your boyfriend?"

" ..."

"Riley?"

" I broke it off with him... I saw him kissing the actress I thought was my friend."

"..."

" I saw this coming anyway. Heh, I'm no match for anyone. Everyone is much better than me in everything." A tear fell down my cheek,

"S-sorry. I'm babbling about something you shouldn't worry about." I then felt something on my shoulder,

"Huh?" I slowly turn around to see Mike's face close to mine,

"Mike?" The silence was tempting. (What..?) His face comes closer and closer until our lips touch. (What?! M-Mike...!) He slowly parts from mine and looks at me with gentle eyes,

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you but I didn't want to ruin your relationship with him so I kept quiet." (Mike... Mike likes me..?)

"Do you..?" I manage to speak,

"Heh, I should be asking you that before I kissed you." He chuckles,

"...yes... Yes I do!" I was crying a little as I laugh,

"Well, that makes it easier." He leans in again and kisses me,

"Mm..." This time, I accepted it. His lips moved to my eyes and down my cheek,

"No more crying now alright?" I nod and he smiles a little. Again and again, we share kisses. This rainy day is the sunniest of all.


	14. Chapter 13 A Starry Night

I walk around the cherry blossom covered path in my yukata. All was silent and peaceful in the festival. The festival is held every year-end. This was officially my second year here in Japan. Last year, I was planning to go to the festival but I didn't have any time because of the busy schedule I have.

I sat on an empty bench and stare at the starry sky,

"So many stars." (You don't see this in the city I lived in. It's so pretty.) A light breeze makes my loose hair fly and more cherry blossoms fall. A single peddle falls onto my hand. I play around with it thinking about my childhood friend,

"I hope he's having fun." I sigh thinking about the memories of Stephen and I when we reunited in Japan. I hear rustling from behind. Then a voice followed,

"You really miss me that much?" The familiar voice made me freeze. (No... I-it can't be...) I slowly turn around thinking about the one person in my mind,

"Stephen?" Sure enough, it was him,

"Heh, I knew that sigh had to be from the crybaby."

"..." I couldn't believe it. (He's really here). Cherry blossoms fell continuously as I stare blankly at Stephen,

"Hello~? Earth to Terra!"

"Stephen." It was like I was dreaming. I come to my senses and ask,

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on a trip."

"I didn't feel like going anymore." His eyes waver a little,

"You're lying." I smile,

"Huh? How would you know?"

"Come on, I've known you since kindergarten. Whenever you lie, you can't really look at anyone right in the eyes when you lie."

"Jeez, can't fool you." He sits down next to me,

"So what's your real reason?"

"..." He didn't answer. After a few moments of silence, he spoke,

"Hey, remember that lake we went to in the summer?"

"Mm... Yeah. Why?"

"Let's go." He grabs my hand and stands up,

"What?" Without answering my question, he leads me away somewhere.

After a few minutes, we stop in a forest-like place,

"Where are we?" I ask. Stephen turns around with a wide smile on his face,

"Close your eyes."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just do it. Please, it's a surprise." He holds a finger up to his lip,

"...fine." I close my eyes and darkness fills my sight. I felt Stephen's hand clutching mine tightly,

"Can I open them?" I say but I still feel him moving me,

"Soon. Be patient." We continue walking, me being led by Stephen in plain sight.

Soon after, we stop,

"Are we here?" I ask still eyes closed,

"Yeah. You can open them." I could sense a little chuckle in his voice. I opened my eyes and as soon as I did, colorful lights spring into the sky,

"What..?" BOOM! Fireworks. (Did he lead me here to show me the fireworks?)

"Hm?" Something was warm on my shoulder. When I turn around, Stephen had a dead serious look on his face,

"Stephen?" He opens his mouth a little,

"Terra." The way he said my name was totally different than his childish, fun voice,

"..." He leans in and comes closer and closer each second. (What is he..?) Before I could think further, his lips seal mine. (What?!) I was in complete shock. Stephen moved back and faced me,

"I know this might be weird but..." A hint of pink was showing on his cheeks,

"...I like you Terra." I flinched. (H-he likes me? But just last week...)

"I know I said I didn't like you before when you confessed to me but the truth is... I just wanted to hide my feelings. I was too embarrassed to tell you." Now he was blushing even more. (Hehe, he's so cute.) I smile,

"It's fine! What matters is that Stephen likes me!" I smile widely. When I open my eyes, Stephen stole my lips.


	15. Chapter 14 Dance Routine

I press the button on the stereo and turn around

"Come on Jake!" Jake, my bodyguard, was also my dance partner for practice.

We clasp each other's hand and stood up straight. We began dancing. One beat followed the next and we danced perfectly. I guess Jake wasn't that bad after all!

"…" Ryan was standing outside watching them after he pulled up his car in their driveway

"I hate watching them like this. I know it's his job, but I just hate it!" Ryan says in the most frustrated voice

"Well you have to deal with it."

"…" Ann's older brother joins Ryan

"…I see you got your old pick-up with you. Wanna do something with it today?" Tyler asks hoping the answer was "sure"

"…Yeah." Tyler starts walking off and after one last glance at his competition Ryan joins him.

3 Days later

"Hah… It's only a week till the big dance off thing…" I sigh as I sat on the couch

"You nervous?" Jake tosses me a water bottle

"When you see a blue whale, that's how nervous I am." We laugh

"Well, we're making progress. It's going to be all right. Think of it like practicing in your house with me instead of the big competition with tons of people."

"Yeah…" I thought about the dance-off and then Ryan's face pops into my head. I wonder what he's doing right now? I think. Jake stands up and offers me a hand

"You think you can do another round?" I look at him and then took his hand

"If you're up to it." I smile

"Let's do it outside this time! There'll be more space to dance!" I lead him by the hand outside.

Once we were outside, we get into our dancing position. I want to increase my ability in dancing… No matter what it is. The music starts and we begin dancing.

After a while, a white BMW pulls up into their driveway

"…" Ryan gets out of the car and the first thing he sees is the two dancing in the distance

"Huh?" Ann notices Ryan and stops

"Hey Ryan!" Ann and Jake run over to him

"Oh hey."

"What are you doing here? Is there something-"

"Yo Ryan! Your car ready?" Tyler comes into view

"'Ready'? What are you going to do to it?" Ann asks

"Don't worry! He's gonna get a new trade from me!" Tyler pulls Ryan along with him into the garage

"That was weird… Anyway, let's get back to practice!" Leading him once again, Jake and Ann start practice.

The next day a small green car parks in the driveway

"Who is that?" I rush outside to see Ryan getting out of the car with loads of grocery

"What happened to your car?"

"Your brother juked me." He says and starts over to the house. I slide inside of the car and was greeted by a fowl stench

"Ew! This is so gross… this is just like Tyler. Sheesh." I look around the car to find any kind of thing that seemed usable

"What's this?" I see a notebook in the back seat and open it.

After reading the contents, my heart felt like something was pinning down on it. Ryan misses me. He was jealous of Jake because he was spending more time with me when we practice. That's right… I barely see Ryan anymore.


	16. Chapter 15 Protection

**This has to be my favorite :)**

I sat on the stage defeated. The masked man named Derek was grabbing my hair and holding a gun to my back. Austin stood in front of us. I could hear Derek chuckle at the sight,

"Lookie here! A similar scene in a certain book I if I recall." I flinch at his words. What? That book… No! He couldn't have broken into our homes! I thought about it for a moment. Then I remembered my music box on the edge instead of the center of the dresser,

"…" I couldn't say anything though. The pain of my hair being grabbed, the thick bruises and cuts on my body, and the cold metal on my back made me stay silent. Was there anything to even say?

Austin watches me with concerned eyes. Austin… I am so, so sorry! This is all my fault. I couldn't look at Austin in the eyes. So I look to the other side,

"What do you want?" Austin finally spoke,

"Heh. I'll make a deal with you." He pulls my hair to make me get closer to him. I accidentally let out a small sound as he did so,

"Kill yourself or… I'll kill this little princess." I was gritting my teeth as he held me by the face. Austin! Don't do it! I knew what he was going to choose,

"Let's go with number 1." He said with a serious face. No! Austin! I was now looking at him, ignoring the pain,

"Hahaha! Well then! Let's get to it!" Derek laughs as he moved his gun to face Austin. I then hear a click,

"NO!" I screamed. The knife in Derek's pocket was now cutting through my hair. I ran in front of Austin. BOOM! The bullet came to me instead of Austin,

"Bree!" He caught me before I fell onto the ground,

"…"

"You little!" I hear Derek moaning behind us. Huh..? Oh, I guess I cut him when I cut my hair… I'm glad… I'm glad Austin's… safe… The last thing I heard was the door bursting open and many people hording in. Then I blacked out.

I awake in a white room. Huh? Where am I? The door creeks open,

"Bree?" The whole gang came in,

"…" I couldn't speak. The pain in my chest was too strong to,

"Don't push yourself. Get some rest we just wanted to check up on you. Come on…" Ellis lead the group away leaving Austin and I in the room alone,

"S-Sorry for scaring you back there!" I managed to speak,

"Were you and the gang okay? You guys didn't look like you got into serious trouble. I must've scared the pants off everyone huh? Haha I guess I was acting without thinking!" Austin suddenly kneeled down beside me and hugs me tightly,

"Austin..?"

"… I was afraid."

"Huh..?"

"I was afraid that you'll get killed back there. I didn't want you to do anything stupid so I told him to kill me. You suddenly jumped in front of me and took the bullet right to your chest." His voice was cracking,

"Austin… I'm sorry…" I stroke his hair. Austin was worried about me…


	17. Chapter 16 Relief

Relief

Eliza Cove

Alone in the room, I think of the past events that happened in less than a year. After I ran away from home, I was found by a group of pirates by the name of The Mockingbird . I thought this would be my one and only chance to live the life I wanted but about a month later, I was taken back to the palace and forced to marry Prince Alan. I didn't want to and as we got to know each other, he didn't want to either. He said he had fallen for a commoner girl, but his father won't allow it. We became great friends and we made a plan to escape this wedding but sadly, it failed and now there was no way to escape it because today was the wedding.

I sat in a chair facing the mirror when I hear a knock at the door and opening

"Princess Valerie?" It was Alan's voice

"Alan?" I stand and turn to see him looking worried

"Are you okay?" He closes the door and walks toward me

"…I don't know…" I look down at the floor. He places his hands on my shoulder and pulls me into an embrace

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing Alan? There's no need, it wasn't your fault." I pull back a little and smile up at him, but my smile wasn't all that convincing

"…" We gaze into each other's eyes before a knock echoes the room

"Your highnesses! It is almost time!" A maid says through the door

"A-Alright!" I say back. Alan looks at me once again before pulling the veil over my face

"I promise this will work out." He says and then kisses my forehead before leaving. I watch him walk through the hall and disappearing into another.

I sigh as I recall his words a few seconds ago. "I promise this will work out." How? How will this work out? It's already too late… I try to hold back the tears as the maids guide me to the place I was going to vow my whole life to someone I don't even love.

The maids leave me and I stand in front of two large doors covered in vines and flowers. I am holding a large banquet of white flowers listening to the frightening organ play the wedding tune. The doors open and I see many people standing up watching me as I walk slowly down the red aisle. About halfway, I link arms with Prince Alan. We continue walking slowly down the aisle. Then all of a sudden, a familiar voice rings out in the room

"What's a party without us!" Then 4 people come jumping down from the balcony

"No way…" I look up at Alan and he smiles down at me. I then see a familiar figure right in front of me

"…Gray..?" Alan lets go of my arm and lets me go to the figure

"Long time no see!" The sun shines on him, revealing his face. Gray… It's really Gray!

"Gray… It's really you..!" I was about to jump into his arms when my father's voice screamed

"What is the meaning of this?!" He was standing up from the other balcony. He looked as if he was about to call the guards

"Father, wait!"

"Don't talk back to me Valarie!"

"I told you to wait!" I screamed

"Why can't you ever listen to anyone?! Even at that time before I ran away. You were mostly the cause of that!"

"What..?"

"You don't listen to any of my needs and just decide unnecessary things without my permission!" Tears were blurring my vision

"I hated my life at the palace and being a princess because I didn't have the freedom to do anything I want! I just wanted you to listen to me… Prince Alan also! He did not want to marry me either, he fell in love with someone else who is devastated that he is engaged to someone else!" Silence filled the air. After a few moments, my father finally spoke

"You are right Valarie. I just wanted to do what was best for you. I guess I went a little overboard, I'm sorry." He says smiling. The crowd then erupted into applause and I was suddenly swept off the ground

"Gray!"

"Haha! You did it!" He laughs cheerfully as he held me. I love him. I love Gray. Then in the corner of my eye, I see Prince Alan hugging a woman as well. Is that his lover? She's beautiful. I'm happy for him.

Once we got onto the Mockingbird , the crew cheered

"Hooray! Valerie's gonna stay!"

"We won!" I laugh at the sight

"Haha, by the way, how did you know about today..?" I ask

"You know, not all prince's aren't all that bad!" Russell hinted

"Was it Prince Alan? But how?"

"We kinda bumped into the sucker yesterday!" The captain laughs loudly. D-Did he already start drinking…?! Well, after a long talk with the crew, Gray and I went into our room

"Hah… Today was so tiring!" I sit down on the familiar bed. Gray sits next to me

"If we didn't meet Alan, you would've been spending the rest of your life with him."

"… Yeah… I'm glad you guys came. And just in time!" I laugh. All of a sudden, Gray pins me down onto the bed

"And what if we were a second too late? Right after you said your vows?"

"…" He looked at me with his deep gentle eyes. I couldn't say anything. He lowered himself and then sealed my lips with his. Oh how I missed his touch.


	18. Chapter 17 Merry Christmas

Merry Christmas!

Eliza Cove

The snow fell slowly onto the ground as time passes steadily. I walk through the streets trying to find a perfect shop for a perfect gift for the perfect guy. It was nearly midnight, which means I have to hurry and find Eric a gift before Christmas comes. In the end, nothing was seemed like it'd be of interest to Eric.

I get a text from Eric,

Hey! Go in front of the big Christmas tree on main street. I'll be waiting.

-Eric

I sigh at the thought of Eric's disappointment when he finds out that I didn't get anything for him. Despite that, I rush to main street.

I see a dark shadow in front of the lit up Christmas tree,

"E-Eric?" He turns at the sound of his name. The lights show his smiling face as he waves to me,

"Hey! What took you so long?"

"I-I'm sorry. What did you need?"

"Heh, close your eyes."

"Hm?" I did as he told and waited,

"Okay, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw a little box with a red ribbon on it,

"Oh… My Christmas present?" I stared at it as it sat in my palms,

"S-Silly! What do you think it is?" I look up at him to see him blushing a little. I giggle at the thought but then stared back down at the gift,

"Open it." He says. I take the red ribbon and untied it. The sides fell down as I did so and it revealed another box inside. A tiny blue, ring box,

"What is this?"

"You won't find out if you don't open it." I opened it out of curiosity and inside, of course, was a jeweled ring,

"Oh Eric… This is beautiful, but…" If you give a ring to a girl that means…

"W-Well, I don't mean now! This is just like a promise. A promise that you'll stay with me forever." I felt tears swelling up in my eyes. I notice little white spots in the sky,

"It's snowing." Eric and I look up at the sky as the snow drops onto us. I look down at my feet,

"What's wrong?" Eric noticed my hesitation,

"I-I'm sorry Eric. You spent your money to get me this beautiful ring, but I couldn't get you anything for Christmas…" I trailed off,

"Idiot." He embraces me,

"I don't need anything. Besides, you gave me something no one else can."

"I-I did?"

"Yeah. You're my girlfriend. All you have to do is promise to stay with me forever."

"I promise. You know I will."

"But…"

"Hm?"

"I do want a little something so…"

"?" He steps away and puts his hands behind his back,

"A little kiss under the mistletoe will do." He pulls out a mint leave tied to small white flowers and another string,

"Haha, that's a mint leaf tied to flowers." I giggle,

"Hey, it's the best I got. Now come on."

"B-But we're outside!"

"No buts!"

"Uh…" I look around and then faced Eric. I close my eyes and stand on my toes. I feel his breath on my lips until it gets trapped in between. I quickly move away, but he managed to grab my arm and pull me in for another and longer kiss. A kiss under the Christmas tree on Christmas was the best gift of all.


	19. Chapter 18 Indirect Confessions

I hear a knock on my door,

"Yes?" I open the door to see Gray standing there,

"G-Gray?!" I stumble for the doorknob but he swoops in and locks the door behind him,

"Wh-What are you doing?!" I was half screaming,

"We need to talk!" He inches closer to me,

"Th-There's nothing wrong Gray!"

"There's obviously something wrong! Come on, just tell me. I can help."

"You won't! You won't understand." His hand loosens a little on my wrists,

"I won't if you don't tell me." A similar sentence pops into my head. _He won't understand if you don't tell him._ The sentence Prince Luke said to me that made me end up here,

"I, I just can't!" He suddenly pulls me into his arms,

"S-Stop it Gray!" I squirmed around trying to escape from his grasp,

"No! Not unless you tell me what's going on!" His tightened arms hurt me a little. I give up on struggling and set my head on his shoulder,

"Gray… What… What am I to you?"

"What?"

"What… Am I to you Gray?" I lift up my head and looked at him,

"…" I then noticed something I should've noticed a long time ago,

"Gray are you-" Before I could finish, Gray kisses me forcefully. _I knew it! He is drunk! So was everything I said useless?! But didn't he say he doesn't do anything weird when he's drunk? Why now?_ I was trapped in his arms and if I try to break away, he's grip was too tight to even move. I was almost free when he suddenly pushes me down onto the bed. _Gray! Stop it!_ He slips his tongue inside my mouth and eventually finds my own. No matter how much I wanted him to stop, my body accepted it and soon did my mind. _Gray… You win…_ Our tongues play with each other's as I relax a little. Gray does the same and loosens his grip. He pulls away just a little and smiles,

"You like me don't you? That was the issue." He smiled mischievously down at me. My face burns bright red,

"Y-You!" Before I hit him, he grabs my hand and places it on his cheek,

"Loves you too." My heart was beating at the rate of a hummingbird's wing. _He, He just. He just said he likes me!_ He kisses the back of my hand and moves onto my lips once again. I gratefully accepted it. The night was young and so were we.


	20. Chapter 19 Surprise Attack?

The stars shine above me as I walk along the hillside. It's so peaceful out here. The crickets make it so soothing. I loved coming here ever since we were little. Before Andrew moved.

I notice a dark figure standing and looking up at the sky. Is that..? It was Andrew. What is he doing here? Hm… He looks zoned out. I'll surprise him! I remembered what I used to do when we were little and snuck up behind Andrew

"…"

"…Hey!" I tackle him from behind

"Ah!" We tumble down the hill next to the water

"What were you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?" He says. I wrap my arms around him and smile

"Hehehe! That's what you said when I always do that to you!" He chuckles

"That's cause you can give someone a heart attack when you something like that!" We laugh for a few moments and looked up at the stars as we lay there together

"Do you remember we use to do this when we were little?" He asks

"Yeah… How many years has it been since then?"

"8? 9 years? I think it was right before I left Lupert to go live with my grandmother." I look up at his face. It was light from the glowing rays of the full moon. 8…9 years huh? That long ago… And look where we are now. A couple underneath the starry sky together. Wishing the future ahead. I realized Andrew wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It felt warm, calm, and reassuring. I'm glad he's with me

"Hm? What is it?" He notices me staring at him

"Huh? Oh! N-Nothing!" Embarrassed, I avoided eye contact. I hear him laughing above me

"Hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Th-that makes it worse!"

"Haha! Come on. Look at me." I hesitate for a moment

"Jess." He convinces me by calling my name so sweetly. As soon as I lift up my head, he steals a kiss from me

"!" It was unexpected. I got even more embarrassed but didn't pull away. Instead, I close my eyes and he held my hand. His kiss… His touch… How I longed for it… Since 9 years ago…


	21. Chapter 20 Trust

I look down at the tiny people on the streets below me. This is probably the best. People don't really see me anyways. Now I have no friends to worry about me, my parents are waiting for me up above. Nothing will really change if I do this. I think to myself.

I stand on the border of the building rooftop thinking about my mistakes in my life when the door behind me suddenly opened,

"Arisa!" Brandon came rushing onto the rooftop,

"…"

"What the hell are you doing?! That's dangerous, get down from there!" He inched closer and closer towards me,

"Don't try to stop me!" I heard his footsteps pause a few feet away from me,

"What are you..?"

"No one cares or at least, no one should care about me! I don't have any friends anymore. I don't know you or anyone else!" Tears stream down my face once again,

"Arisa! What's going on?! Tell me!" Brandon sounded hurt and concerned,

"…It's over now. Goodbye Bran." I took another unconscious step out into the air. Then I felt myself falling, falling into the deep void. I stopped shortly as I felt my arm being pulled up little by little,

"What are you doing?!" I scream at Brandon,

"I'm not going to let you die Arisa! I don't know what you heard in my conversation with Ricky, but you mean the world to us! People may treat you bad maybe because they are jealous of you and your talents! Please don't do this! We're all worried about you!" He looked as if he'll cry any second,

"Bran…don…" I whisper his name,

"Now come on! Let's get you up here!" He quietly pulls me up over the ledge. As soon as I got over the ledge, Brandon pulled me into a tight embrace,

"Don't you ever doing something so stupid ever again Arisa! You almost made me have a heart attack!" I dug into Brandon's hair and hugged him back,

"…I'm sorry." His smell, his touch, himself made me realize that I already had a meaning to live in this world. I love him.


	22. Chapter 21 Your ex's re-entry

I step into the house hoping not to find Ryan there even though I was 100% sure he was. And sure enough we was there. Sitting on the couch reading a newspaper,

"I'm home…" I say almost in a whisper,

"Kim? Where have you been?" He sets down the newspaper and stands up,

"N-No where. I had a lot of work to do so I stayed overtime,

"Until midnight?" He stared at me with cold eyes. Well I guess you can call that suspicious, but since I didn't go the other day, I had a ton of work. Literally,

"I'm not lying. It's the truth."

"…" He walked toward me. A thought came to me. Wait, we're not even man and wife anymore so he shouldn't even care about me. I really need to find a house and move out of here. I can't take it anymore,

"Y-You shouldn't even be worrying about me." It slipped out. I hear him stop and turn. Oh no… Why'd I have to have a habit of saying stuff that pops into my head?! I cover my mouth with my hand as I hear him come closer and closer until I felt his warmth on my neck,

"What did you say?"

"N-Nothing! It was nothing! Something just popped into my head and I accidentally said it out loud you know!" I laughed awkwardly,

"You're lying." He suddenly grabs my shoulders,

"Do you really hate me?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"I don't know! Seeing you with another woman broke my heart, but now I don't even know!" tears came running down my face,

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not! You're not sorry! This wouldn't have happened if you would just look at me for once! Ever since we were married, you didn't pay any attention to me!" Everything that was in my head was screamed out at him,

"That woman is none of your concern!"

"Wha-?" Before I could finish, he kisses me forcefully,

"N-No stop!" I push him away with all my strength. I love him but he betrayed me,

"I love you Kim."

"No! You don't mean it! You never did from the very beginning!" Tears are coming down my face,

"Kim." His voice and his gentle touch on my cheek made me freeze,

"Please. Please believe me. I know I messed up and I know it was a mistake. You're the only one for me. I shouldn't have hurt you. I shouldn't have made you cry. Please, give me a second chance." He was begging for my forgiveness. I love him too much. I have to. I nod,

"Alright. B-But if this happens again-"

"It'll never happen again." He wipes away my tears and kisses my cheek,

"Never. Never again." His smile was convincing and alluring. I can't not forgive him even though,

"Please… Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'll never." The mood gone from serious to sincere and calm.

Ryan suddenly picks me up bridal-style,

"I'll prove it to you I'll never leave you."

"What are you-" He shuts me up with a kiss. The only thing that matters is that I'm back with the one I love.


	23. Chapter 22 Surprise Attack?

The stars shine above me as I walk along the hillside. It's so peaceful out here. The crickets make it so soothing. I loved coming here ever since we were little. Before Andrew moved.

I notice a dark figure standing and looking up at the sky. Is that..? It was Andrew. What is he doing here? Hm… He looks zoned out. I'll surprise him! I remembered what I used to do when we were little and snuck up behind Andrew

"…"

"…Hey!" I tackle him from behind

"Ah!" We tumble down the hill next to the water

"What were you doing?! Are you trying to kill me?" He says. I wrap my arms around him and smile

"Hehehe! That's what you said when I always do that to you!" He chuckles

"That's cause you can give someone a heart attack when you something like that!" We laugh for a few moments and looked up at the stars as we lay there together

"Do you remember we use to do this when we were little?" He asks

"Yeah… How many years has it been since then?"

"8? 9 years? I think it was right before I left Lupert to go live with my grandmother." I look up at his face. It was light from the glowing rays of the full moon. 8…9 years huh? That long ago… And look where we are now. A couple underneath the starry sky together. Wishing the future ahead. I realized Andrew wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It felt warm, calm, and reassuring. I'm glad he's with me

"Hm? What is it?" He notices me staring at him

"Huh? Oh! N-Nothing!" Embarrassed, I avoided eye contact. I hear him laughing above me

"Hey, it's okay. There's nothing to be embarrassed about!"

"Th-that makes it worse!"

"Haha! Come on. Look at me." I hesitate for a moment

"Jess." He convinces me by calling my name so sweetly. As soon as I lift up my head, he steals a kiss from me

"!" It was unexpected. I got even more embarrassed but didn't pull away. Instead, I close my eyes and he held my hand. His kiss… His touch… How I longed for it… Since 9 years ago…


	24. Chapter 23 Birthday Present

Hey, come over my house this weekend. It's your birthday isn't it? My parents aren't home this weekend so we can have a little birthday party. Remembering the conversation I had with Tyler made me even more nervous. I managed to get myself in a sticky situation where I'm going over Tyler's house for my birthday and did I mention, HIS PARENTS AREN'T HOME?! Oh man… I'm so nervous!

The day finally came when I go over to Tyler's house. I dress my best and did my hair. I hope he doesn't do anything super big. I'm happy just spending my birthday with my boyfriend. I make my way to Tyler's house.

I ring the doorbell, but no one answered,

"W-Well I guess he isn't home!" Just before I left his house, the door opened,

"Oh Hailey! I was just going to go pick you up." Tyler showed up in the doorway with a coat in his arm,

"Oh you didn't need to do that. I live really close to your house anyways." He invites me inside,

"Hold on." He stops me and then turns off the lights,

"Wh-What?!" I started freaking out,

"Don't worry just follow my voice. He started getting farther and farther away,

"T-Tyler?" I walked unconsciously forward. Then I see little balls of fire,

"Candles?" As soon as I said that, there was a loud bang and the lights turned on,

"Happy birthday!" streamers were falling from the poppers Tyler pulled. Confetti landed in my hair,

"Tyler…" I stared at the table full of wonderful food,

"It isn't much, but I tried to make what you liked." Not that much? There were several different kinds of dishes, champagne, and a delicious looking birthday cake sitting right in the middle of everything. Two pillows were placed next to each other on the floor in front of the table. We sit ourselves in each one of them,

"Tyler this is wonderful! It's everything a girl could ask for."

"I'm glad you like it. And if you like that, you're gonna love this." He hands me a box,

"What's this?" I take the box,

"Open it." He smirks. I open it and find a little perfume bottle inside,

"Amour?"

"Yeah. This was the only one left on stock for this season. I thought you would like it."

"I love it! Thank you so much Tyler!" I smile cheerfully when all of a sudden, a camera flash goes off,

"Haha! I got a picture of you!" Tyler holds a camera next to him,

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Come on! It's a natural picture! It's great!"

"No it's not! I had a really stupid look on!"

"Well it's too late anyway!"

"Then let me take a picture of you!"

"I don't think so!" I tried to take the camera away but he kept moving,

"Stop moving!"

"No way!" I then accidentally hit the table, which set a champagne glass falling to the floor,

"Oh!" I reached out for it but Tyler got it first,

"That was close…" We both sigh in relief,

"Eric? Is there something on my face?" I found Tyler staring at me,

"…" Silence filled the air. Tyler leaned in and kisses me sweetly,

"Mm…"

"Happy Birthday." He says,

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I kiss him one more time and as he kissed me, he lifts me up bridal-style,

"Wha?"

"…" I lay my head on his warm chest as I looked at him. Then I smiled. This is the best birthday ever. The best guy ever. The best boyfriend ever.


	25. Christmas Eve

**Merry Christmas Eve! Have fun today and tomorrow and open lots of presents! ~.^ The last chapter will be tomorrow. I will start on my other fanfics and my other stories on check it out!**

Chapter 24

I stood there dumbfounded. He… He found out that I was a girl..? I couldn't believe it. This was the last person that I wanted to find out my secret. Why? Why does this have to happen? He smirks

"What are you going to do now? I know your secret. I might tell the president and maybe that'll ruin your chances of becoming famous." He leans to my level but I look down. I hear him chuckling above me, "Or do you want to make a deal?" He touches my bangs. I twitch a little but stood still. What am I going to do?! I clear my throat

"W-Well, y-you can't prove that I'm really a girl…" Then I regretted what I just said. Ugh! I'm so stupid! Why can't I just shut up for once?! He laughs

"Why don't we prove it right now?" He closes in on me. His hand reaches toward me. I wanted to run but to where? Someone… Someone please help me!

"Maki!" A voice shouts out from a distance. Then I see a figure running towards us. I-Ichi!

'Ichi!" Ichi ran towards us and when he got close, he pushed Namaki away from me and then held me close

"Are you okay?!"

"Y-Yeah!"

"You little..!"

"Hurry! Let's get out of here!" I nod and Ichi casually swings an arm around my shoulder and we run out of the building. Thank you Ichi! You're a lifesaver!

We ended up running into a park

"I think… we lost him" he looked around to make sure the coast was clear

"Ichi… Ichi…" I fall into his arms

"Whoa, steady there. Heh, lucky you have me! Or else you would've been found out!"

"Yeah… Wait, what?! YOU KNOW TOO?!" Oh man… The world's gone insane! I don't know if I'm safe anymore!

"Don't worry! My lips are sealed. I figured it out when you were too shy to take a shower with the rest of us after shooting. I just put two and two together." I blush slightly

"Th-Thank you…" Then I remembered. Wait, that was a while back. 3, 4 months ago? He knew for that long?! "Wait, that was a few months ago. You knew for that long?!"

"Well, I thought it would be interesting to watch you and I also had a little secret to keep from you."

"A secret?" He smiles mischievously, "W-What?" There was a moment of silence. Ichi smiles and then leans forward toward me. His mouth fell upon mine and when I realized what was happening, I was already melting in his touch

"The secret was that… I like you Maki." He kissed me again and I accepted it gratefully. No matter what, I'm always going to be a girl inside.

**LAST CHRISTMAS, I GAVE YOU MY HEART BUT THE VERY NEXT DAY, YOU GAVE IT AWAY. THIS YEAR~ TO SAVE ME FROM TEARS, I'LL GIVE IT TO SOMEONE SPECIAL!~! I don't know. Had too many "Keg" nog this christmas eve. (This might start something with all the minecrafters that MAY read this.)**


	26. Christmas!

**Merry Christmas!(or after… I'M SO SORRY! I THOUGHT THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS ALREADY POSTED!) . Thank you so much for bearing with me up to 25 days. I know this series may have been… bad but my other fanfictions will be better. Make sure to check them out and also my fictionpress page! Thanks! Now, please enjoy my last chapter of 25 Days of Christmas! (Hopefully, there's no copyright for this /)**

Chapter 25 The Best Day Ever

The audience cheers outside of the stage. I'm in the dressing room, getting ready for my show. Yami, my stylist, helps with my hair

"This is going to be the best Christmas charity concert ever. Can you believe it? It's only been a year and you've already become a hit!"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Hmm… Let me guess, you're nervous?"

"Um, yeah, kinda."

"Don't be! You're going to sing a duet with Kyoto anyway so you should be excited!" She tries to cheer me up

"But that's the whole point. I'm nervous because of the concert and because I'm singing a duet song with Kyoto!"

"Just, calm down and think about the positive sides of this."

"Such as?"

"Such as, having to sing with the hottest celebrity around? And if you succeed, you'll become a bigger star than you are today!"

"...You said 'if'."

"You know what I mean! You'll knock them out with this song." She gestures over to the song they prepared for me to sing

"And I really like this song too so it's an honor." I take the sheet of music. "Last Christmas" was the song I was going to sing first. It's my favorite song and with Kyoto, it'll be the best in history if I don't mess up. There was a knock on the door

"Um, come in!" I say before a certain entertainer came into the room. His red hair shines in the light and his midnight black eyes glowed. In comes my partner, Kyoto Haru

"Pardon my intrusion. I just wanted to come and say good luck!" He smiles brightly

"Y-yeah, you too." He shines his smile once again before leaving. Yami nudges me

"Looks like you've got pretty close with mr popular."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. I know the look in your eye whenever you talked about or to him. You like him don't you."

"..."

"You really do!"

"D-Don't tell anyone! Especially the manager! He'll kill me if he found out!"

"Don't worry! My lips are sealed… There! You're finished. You look fabulous. Now you're ready for your concert!" I spin around in my christmas outfit in front of Yami. She clapped her hands together showing how proud she was. Whew… It's now or never.

I stand in one opening of the stage as the crew gets ready. Then at the director's cue, the song begins and "snow" starts falling down the stage. I take a deep breath before walking on the stage

"...Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away." Cheers and shrieks come about as I walk on stage and sing. I smile as the microphone in my hands shines in the stage lights

"This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special." As I finish the last sentence, Kyoto comes in and starts the next. The screams were 10 times louder than mine of course

"Last Christmas, I gave you my heart. But the very next day you gave it away." Then we both come in at the same line

"This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone~~~ Special." The song starts to become upbeat and fun. Okay, so far so good. Just keep it up! I tell myself as I start to sing. I started to relax and notice myself being happy and having fun myself. Forgetting that it was even a stage. It was just Kyoto and I rehearsing lines just like that one time.

The song comes to an end and our big scene is coming up

"... I'll give it to someone…" Kyoto and I come together and as soon as I say the last word…

"...Special…" He puts his arm around my waist and we were only nose-length apart. The song stops and applause comes from all around us. We did it! I had so much fun! I look at the crowd and then at Kyoto. He did the same and smiles at me. Then he mouths: "You were awesome!" I blush slightly and reply: "Thanks! You were too!" The curtains come down and we both head for backstage. We were panting from all the dancing that we did on stage

"You, were awesome." He laughed cheerfully

"It was all because of you! If you weren't here, I don't think I could do this without you!" I laugh along with him. Then the manager comes up to me

"Great job you two. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take Yuzuki now." I say goodbye and without a sound, Kyoto slips a piece of paper into my pocket.

I noticed the piece of paper soon after I got back home. I went to the place he wrote on the note and see him sitting on the hilltop

"Hey!" I run up to him

"There you are! That sure took a long time to read the note!"

"Sorry! I was busy so I didn't really check my pockets." I sit down beside him and he wraps his blanket over my shoulders, making me scooch closer to him

"What did you want to show me?"

"Just wait. You'll see." Just as he said that, there was a flash in the sky. A meteor shower starts

"Wow! It's so pretty! I didn't know there was a meteor shower tonight!" I gaze up at the long white streams flashing by in the sky. Kyoto gazes at the sky and then at me. Then he quietly whispers

"Yuzuki…" I turn to him but before I could say anything, his lips were upon mine. My body reacted without me even thinking about it. My shoulders relax and I close my eyes. I let his savoring touch last as long as he intended.


End file.
